Ol' Gabby (MySims Racing)
Gabriel, better known as Ol' Gabby, is a mechanic and runs the racing school in Speedville. He teaches you how to race and do tricks and complicated moves of driving, such as drifting. He often has challenges for you to complete on his race track. He's good friends with Sir Charles, referring to him as "Ace", and together they dominated races in Speedville. He would tend to the cars and help Charles win. But when he disappeared and the town was abandoned, he remained behind with his robots, Makoto and Tobor, and prevented Morcubus from buying the town from them. He and the Mysterious Stranger keep an eye on you until after the Snowy Cup then they tell you that you must win the Ultimate Cup or Speedville is doomed. Missions Basic Driving Aim: Collect all 36 Racing Flags Introduction: So, you wanna be a racer, huh? Ol' Gabby ain't convinced. // I'm not even sure that sorry ol' car could make it round the track. Try to pick up all the Racing Flags on the Basic Driving Course. Then we'll talk. // Well don't just stand there, burn-gummit! Git! Gold Target: Collect 36 Racing Flags Silver Target: N/A Bronze Target: N/A Course: Racing School Completion: That the best ya got, kid? My ol' Granny drives better than that and she's 112 years old! Reward: None Intermediate Driving Aim: Collect 26 Racing Flags Introduction: Let's see if you can handle some jumps. Hit the Intermediate Driving course. Go on, now! Gold Target: Collect 26 Racing Flags Silver Target: N/A Bronze Target: N/A Course: Racing School Completion: Alright, so you can jump. Gabby'll give ya that much. Gonna take more'n that to make it on the pro racing circuits, though! // Can't call yourself a racer less you know how to Drift 'n' Boost! // Fore you do that, though, you should go see Dr. F so he can tune the F-Energy Spool on that old clunker of yours. // You work things out with him while I go ... fix a ... ummm, repair a ... // ... Ol' Gabby takin' a nap. Reward: None Driving Test Aim: Beat Makoto, Ol' Gabby and T.O.B.O.R. at a race Introduction: Well, I'll be ... you're still alive! Either Dr. F's losin' his touch or yer just that good! // I guess you're ready to take on the Speedville Racing School Driving Test. // It ain't no simple test, though. You'll be racing against me, Tobor and Makoto. You don't have to finish first, but you can't finish last! // This is it, kid. Time to show us whatcha got! Gold Target: 1st Place Silver Target: 2nd Place Bronze Target: 3rd Place Course: Racing School Completion: Level 0-1 clip Well done, kid! We may make a champ outta you after all! Here, have this blueprint as a reward. // Bring it to my assistants, Makoto and that crazy tin man Tobor, in the Garage. They'll explain how to build parts from 'em and install those on your vehicle. // Good work, kid. Ya might make Ol' Gabby a believer yet. Reward: Super Single Engine Things That Go Bump Aim: Finish in 1st, 2nd or 3rd Introduction: Hey kiddo, we're organizing a little BUmpin' race just for fun. All of Dr. F's Power-Up boxes have been set to Force Fields. // Wanna give it a try? Gold Target: 1st Place Silver Target: 2nd Place Bronze Target: 3rd Place Course: Racing School Completion: Whoa, that was some fine bumpin' you did there, name. We'll have to watch out for you from now on, I reckon! Reward: 4W Steering Car Stats }} Category:MySims Racing Character Tabs